doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
If Nobita Cries, It Will Rain
If Nobita Cries, It Will Rain is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The weather is sunny outside and Nobita who is outside walking and he had promised Shizuka he would make sketches with her. Suddenly it starts to rain heavily and so Nobita runs back home. Nobita asks Doraemon if he could use the Weather Box gadget, but Doraemon says its being repaired, so Nobita ask's if theres another gadget he could use and Doraemon gives him the Weather Band, a gadget worn on the head that adjusts the weather according to the mood the wearer is in. Nobita puts it on and the weather becomes sunny. Nobitas mom goes out to do the laundry and she sees Nobitas test with an F and she goes to yell at Nobita for it. This causes Nobita to get sad and the rain to start again. Nobitas mom runs out to get the clothes and Nobita's happy mood causes it to be sunny again. Nobita then goes outside and says "Shizuka-chan wait for me". Nobitas mom finds out from Doraemon that Nobita is outside so she sends Doraemon out to get rid of the weeds. Nobita sees Suneo playing with a ulta high performance and ultra luxurious super modern RC robot knight that shoots missiles and he is amazed by it and wants to play with it. Suneo tells him that he would not let Nobita play with any of his toys. Nobita gets angry and the robot knight gets shocked by lightning. Suneo gets scared and runs with the robot in hands. Nobita is happy that his anger causes lightning and starts on his walk again which ends abruptly When he sees Gian who wants to beat him up. Nobita warns Gian about making him cry. Gian responds by saying "shut up" and punching him. Doraemon sees Mii Chan but due to Nobita being sad that Gian beat him up the sunny weather changes to rain which Doraemon realizes. Meanwhile Gian is running and covering his head and a truck splashes him with mud.Nobita is crying and slips on a banana peel and hurts his head.he finds a stick which says hes won a prize. Nobita becomes excited and the rain stops. Doraemon is out with Mii Chan and is glad the rain ended. Mii Chan is sick of the changing so she starts to leave, but stays when Doreamon gives her a pink jacket. Nobita is happily walking when suddenly he sees Gian who is angry at Nobita and Suneo talking. He gets scared and hides behind a pole and eavesdrops on them. Gian and Suneo complain about how strange the weather is. Gian tells Suneo that the weather changed when Nobita cried.So Suneo says that he is sure that Nobita has a gadget that is changing the weather. Gian gets really mad and wants to really hurt Nobita and Suneo cheers him on and shouts Banzai!. This causes Nobita to start shaking in fear causing snow to fall. Due to snowy weather Mii Chan goes on home and Doraemon who does not want her to leave tries to follow after her but slips in the snow. Doraemon starts feeling angry at Nobita for causing the snowy weather. The weather changes back to sunny when Nobita sees Shizuka. Shizuka ponders if Nobita and her should go to the Mountain to sketch due to the changing weather. Nobita assures her that the weather from now on will be fine. She asks if she should let Dekisugi join them. Nobita gets jealous because he expected it to only be him and Shizuka and it gets foggy. Shizuka then says that Dekisugi already went out, Nobita happily shouts "Oh Yeah! Banzai" and the weather goes back to sunny. While Nobita and Shizuka are hiking Nobita accidentally hits his face on a tree branch and Shizuka asks if he is okay. Nobita almost starts to cry causing clouds, but he becomes happy and the clouds disappear. Suddenly Nobita steps on a stick causing it to hit his face and bees start swarming after him and stinging him.causing him to feel pain and the clouds to reappear again then disappear ,because he is trying his best to remain happy despite him feeling pain and wanting to cry. Gian and Suneo angrily demand Doraemon to tell him where Nobita is. Doraemon who is so angry that steam is coming out his head tells them "I'M LOOKING FOR HIM, TOO". Gian and Suneo reply with a heh. Shizuka looked at the view from the top of the mountain and Nobita jumps onto a rock to look at the view. the rock falls down and Nobita lands on his face. Nobita tries not to cry and fakes a happy feeling. This causes the Weather Band to break. Gian, Suneo and Doraemon are at a fork in the road with two paths. they decide to split up so they can make a pincer attack on Nobita.Gian and Suneo take one path, Doraemon takes the other. Shizuka are each sketching the view they see from the top of the mountain. Gian sneaks up on Nobita from behind the bush and grabs him and attacks; then both Suneo and Gian start to attack him and he warns them about how his crying will make it rain and they punch him. Nobita begins to cry and Doraemon finds him. Doraemon brings out his two umbrellas to cover him. This time however there is no rain since the Weather Band is broken. Nobita who thought this would have rainy weather,figures out from Doraemon that the weather forecast is wrong. A rainbow appears in the sky and everyone is amazed by it. Nobita continues to cry saying he faked his laughing. Doraemon, Suneo and Gian laugh at him. Shizuka asks whats wrong with him. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Doraemon *Mii Chan Gadgets used *Weather Band *Weather Box Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita